


Strings On the T.V

by KaliakBerardi



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, kagepro - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Kanokido, Red String of Fate, i know i know cliche, kano is a model in this au but are you surprised? he's gorgeous, please let me have my fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliakBerardi/pseuds/KaliakBerardi
Summary: Kido glances up again at the tv, then back at her friend. Then once again to the jubilant blonde boy on the television, striking a pose at the end of the runway. She watches him walk away, keeping her eyes on the precarious red string tied to his finger, leading off of the screen."You really can't see the string?"





	Strings On the T.V

There wasn't anything incredibly notable at the beginning of this rather warm Saturday. She didn't have work today, or, as it seemed, anything to do. So she did the only thing that seemed any fun- She called Mary.

They tried- in vain- to have a girls day. Mary tried to brush and style Kido's hair- much to her dismay, as it hadn't been properly brushed in almost a week. Following that, Kido- rather clumsily- spilled bright red nail polish all over Mary's blue floral jumper- and herself, subsequently. The result was a unanimous feeling in both of the girls- They had to find something completely harmless to do. And it took them little debate to decide that the best thing to do would be to get comfortable on the couch with the AC on.

They settle on the couch, Kido giving the remote over to her friend, mumbling another apology about the stain of her romper. Mary assures her that it'd be fine as she sits up and pulls long, white hair back into a bun. Kido still hasn't determined how she handles the weight of all of her hair on top of her head. Her friend flips the tv on, starting to channel surf. They talk about a lot of things- The heat, work, college. The lack of anything interesting to watch on television.

Mary keeps flipping through the channels, kido glances up occasionally as she tries to scratch dry nail polish off of her green shorts and her black tank top- to no avail. She might as well be rubbing it in. She gets frustrated and runs her hands through her green hair. She decides to pull it back like Mary had- It’s too hot and it’s making her neck and her back hotter.

“Oh, Kido! It’s a fashion show!”

She looks up at the television. People in all kinds of colorful summer clothes walk down the runway, basking in the camera shutter of a million cameras. They pose at one corner, pose. Move to the opposite corner, pose again. Strut back with the sway of their hips and pose one more time, before disappearing behind the curtain. It’s nothing special, but she doesn’t mind it. She gives a hum of approval to Mary when she asks if it’s okay to keep in on. They watch in momentary silence.

“How’s your boyfriend?” Kido inquires. She turns to glance at her friend, then down to the hand where Mary claims her string is tied. Mary looks down at it, too. Then back to her friend with a smile.

“Seto’s great. We went on a date to the park the other day. He bought us lunch, it was fun.” She gives Kido an inquisitive look. “What about you? Have you found them yet?”

Kido looks at her string- tied to the middle finger of her left hand. She wiggles it a little, giving Mary a shrug as she does.

“Not yet, no. They’re out there somewhere, so it’s no rush.” 

The other girl nods in silent agreement, and gets back to the show. Kido crosses one leg over the other as she rests them on the coffee table- not being able to help noting how neatly Mary sits. Straight up, not leaning back on the couch. Her ankles crossed with one hand in her lap- the other pulling out her phone as she gets a text, presumably from her boyfriend. She’s about to tell her friend that she’s welcome to sit back and relax when something catches her eye.

A red string that sits on the runway, leading from what seems like somewhere in the audience and back behind the curtain. She raises her eyebrows. Wondering how no one has managed to trip over the string- she knows she would. 

“Seems like a pretty dangerous stunt, to have a string lying on the runway like that.” She remarks, shifting to sit up just a little. “Seems like someone could trip. I wonder what its for. Maybe a publicity stunt?”

“Hm.” Mary hums, looking at her phone and smiling before turning her attention to the tv. She narrows her eyes a bit. “Kido, what are you talking about? I don’t see anything on the runway.”

“The bright red string? Sitting on the runway where people are walking?” She watches the string on the television. Follows its path up the runway, just in time for a boy to step out from behind the curtain, attached to it. 

The camera pans to him as he starts a walk down the runway. His hair is just long enough to be pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and his blonde locks spring cattywampus from it’s base. His bangs run astray on his forehead. His clothes are stylish- cargo shorts and a black sleeveless hoodie. Though it didn’t seem very functional to her, she thought the boy looked very nice. She watched him walk, dragging the string behind him.

“Mary it’s tied to that boy in the hoodie.” She remarked, only to be told by her friend that she didn’t see the string.

Kido glances up again at the television, then back at Mary. She shifts her gaze once again to the jubilant blonde walking down the runway. He stops, putting his hands in the hoodie pocket and striking a rather casual pose. She watched the shutter of the cameras in the audience increase as he flashed a smile before spinning into another pose on the opposite corner of the runway. All the while a red string hangs from one of the fingers on his right hand. She watches him retreat down the runway, taking the end of the precarious string with him. Once he disappears, she turns to her friend.

"You really can't see his string?" She asks, and her friend shakes her head in return. Kido reaches for the remote, turning the television off. She sits up and puts her head in her hands and taking a breath. Her gut churns with what feels like excitement and confusion. She looks at the blank television, then the ceiling, then Mary. Her friend is giving her a smile that seems eerily knowledgeable. 

“Kido, did you happen to catch the name of that model?"

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I've really sat down and really written something, so I hope this is okay! I will do my best to update every Saturday or Sunday. I really hope you all decide to stay with me through this story, I'm really excited to see where it goes and I hope you all are too.
> 
> Thank you again! Please feel free to Comment and give constructive criticism.  
> -Kal
> 
> tumblr:whiskeyknivesandcryptids


End file.
